


A Thing That Might Have Happened In Naruto If Sasuke And Kakashi Were The Same Person

by notthedevil



Category: Naruto Osmosis
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, POV Fusion of Sasuke and Kakashi, Recursive Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Kakashi learns about Shisui's fate.
Relationships: Fusion of Sasuke and Kakashi & Naruto & Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Thing That Might Have Happened In Naruto If Sasuke And Kakashi Were The Same Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> This is based on [Five Things that Could Have Happened in Naruto But Probably Didn't, and One that Couldn't Have.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380875) which is the best Naruto fic in the entire world.

When Kakashi had been brought to Leaf Village he had been split up from the few remaining survivors of his village. He tried not to think about it, even though every day his borrowed eye ached with pain that probably isn't even his own. He hadn't wanted the cursed Uchiha Sharingan eye, the signature magic of the Mangekou clan, but Shisui had insisted. "Karin can switch our eyes, and then you and I will always be together," Shisui had said, smiling at him even while their whole world burned. "Some day, we'll live in the same village again, and then we can swap back." 

Kakashi hadn't wanted to tell Shsiui that they'd probably never be allowed to see each other again, for fear that they wouldn't assimilate properly into their new villages. But maybe he should have, because when Team Seven go to Fog Country for their first mission they meet someone who recognizes Kakashi's eye. 

"You must be Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye," Zabuza says. He controls water and has tried to kill them, but they haven't taken it personally. Naruto had set out to aggressively make friends with him and it had worked. 

"Maybe," Kakashi says. 

"I recognize that eye," Zabuza goes on. "Did Shisui ever make it to you?" 

"Who?" Naruto asks. Sakura shushes him. 

"What," Kakashi croaks. 

"When they wouldn't let him visit you, he used his clan magic to turn into a crow and fly away," Zabuza says. He shrugs. "Maybe they shot him down." 

Kakashi is not one for dramatics. A good ninja doesn't show their emotion. He allows himself one long, steady breath out. "Those who abandon their villages are worse than trash," he makes himself say. "I hope they did shoot him down," he forces out. 

Sakura gasps. 

Naruto says, "You can't just _say shit like that_ , you bastard!" 

"Shut up, idiot," Kakashi orders. He usually does speak quite harshly to them, but this is worse than usual; this is all rough edges and a real threat of violence. 

Shisui always was the only person who could piss him off. 

"Those who live outside the ninja system are doomed to die anyway," Kakashi tells them, and he even believes it. For the moment. 


End file.
